


Would you be, my little quarantine?

by chokoretominto



Series: AsaNoya Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Plants, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: Día uno de la AsaNoya week 2020 <3Tema: VecinosLa cuarentena sería una época muy dura para Nishinoya. Por lo menos tenía vecinos con los que experimentar y divertirse.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: AsaNoya Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833805
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Would you be, my little quarantine?

**Author's Note:**

> El título está inspirado en una canción de Twenty One Pilots: [Level Of Concern](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=loOWKm8GW6A)

La cuarentena sería posiblemente; la época más oscura en la vida de Noya, con gran diferencia.

Ni siquiera había podido regresar a Italia. Había querido ver el florecimiento de los cerezos con su familia durante el mes de marzo, y todas las prohibiciones lo obligaron a encerrarse en su departamento en la ciudad de Miyagi.

 _En su departamento._ Ni siquiera tenía patio para salir a hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Se repetía mentalmente la importancia de mantenerse ahí. Los hospitales eran aterradores y por nada del mundo quería unas vacaciones allá, con un ventilador mecánico cumpliendo la función de sus pulmones. Además, estaba su abuela, a la que le iba a dejar la compra semanalmente. Debía mantenerse impasible, por ella.

El problema era su hiperactividad. La vecina del departamento de abajo se había quejado en ocasiones anteriores por el ruido durante alguna que otra celebración que había decidido realizar en el departamento; no iba a arriesgarse a pegar pelotazos contra el suelo duro de madera para que la anciana viniese a regañarlo. Si azotaba el balón contra la pared izquierda del living, esta no rebotaba satisfactoriamente al ser el material más suave, por hacer de separación con su habitación. La pared junto a la puerta de entrada estaba a rebozar de recuerdos traídos durante sus travesías alrededor del mundo, no quería quebrar ni una figura de yeso por su incapacidad de mantenerse quieto.

Había una pared con la que no había probado. Despejada; de hormigón duro, era _la_ opción para practicar recepciones. ¿Se enojaría su vecino si golpeaba contra el material tosco?

Luego de dos semanas de encierro, comenzó a experimentar con quien quiera que fuese la persona que vivía a su lado. Al principio golpeaba con los nudillos, con suavidad. Era obvio que el sonido iba a verse amortiguado. Comenzó a golpear el balón, paulatinamente; cada vez con más intensidad.

Era placentero volver a sentir el golpe duro en la piel de los antebrazos. Además, había dificultad impuesta por la infraestructura; debía esquivar una mesa de centro, e intentar no botar las plantas que descansaban sobre ella. Podía dejarse caer con su _“Rolling Thunder”_ sobre los cojines acolchados en los sillones. Era perfecto.

Así paso un mes de apacible tranquilidad. Podía, gracias al entrenamiento diario, acostarse cansado y relajarse un poco. Ya no sentía la apremiante necesidad de caminar por todo el departamento para vaciarse de energía. Su vecino, o vecina, aún no reclamaba.

Debía admitir que se sentía un tanto culpable por molestarlo. Así que pensó que sería buena idea espiarlo por el balcón.

Un día, al salir a tender ropa, se encontró con un pie de manzana enfriándose en el alféizar de la ventana aledaña. El balcón tenía charcos de la lluvia que había caído durante la noche, y las plantas meticulosamente ordenadas estaban salpicadas de gotas cristalinas. Noya se percató de un mini huerto lleno de hojas y algunas flores de tomate, pepino y calabacines. Había lechugas en un cajón de madera rústica, y una gran diversidad de plantas aromáticas endulzaban el aire. Noya levantó la nariz, aspirando con dedicación. Olía a manzana y canela; y la hierbabuena junto con la lavanda alcanzaban a perfumar su balcón. Él sólo tenía una enredadera de jazmín que Suga le había obsequiado hace tiempo, y aún adornaba la baranda sólo gracias a que sabía valerse por sí misma. El olor dulzón de las flores hacía que se sintiera un poco menos encerrado, en este escenario apocalíptico casi irreal.

El líbero comenzó a fantasear sobre quién era la persona que vivía junto a él. Tenía apariencia de ser una niña dedicada, con una mano maravillosa para la repostería. Quizás, había comenzado a aficionarse a la cocina debido al encierro; muchas personas habían adoptado ese pasatiempo.

Para agradecerle, y no arriesgarse a errar con un regalo mal elegido; decidió obsequiarle algunos implementos de cocina. A la mañana siguiente debía asistir al supermercado, así que sería una buena ocasión para comprarle algo a su agradable vecina.

Volvió al departamento con un bol de porcelana rosado; algunos moldes para bizcochos y una espátula de silicona. Desinfectó todo cuidadosamente con alcohol, y tomó un baño. Con el cabello cayendo en mechones sobre su frente, acudió al encuentro de su salvador de cuarentena.

Tocó la puerta con nerviosismo. Mientras esperaba, estiró lo más que pudo las arrugas dibujadas en su playera de algodón. Sintió el crujir de la puerta abrirse lento, y comenzó a hablar; su voz fuerte amortiguada por la mascarilla de tela negra.

—¡Hola! Vivo en el 43 y… —se quedó a media voz al observar a su ahora conocido, _vecino._

El cabello castaño, sedoso, y largo, se ondulaba graciosamente hasta llegar a sus hombros. Su piel canela lucía perfecta, y el piso emanaba olor a masa recién horneada. Dentro, se podía ver la decoración cálida y hogareña, todo arreglado delicadamente. Calzaba todo en su imaginación, excepto la barba.

Y que el muchacho debía medir mínimo, metro ochenta.

—¡Tú! —el grandullón lo miraba con una mueca de sorpresa y alivio—. Pensé que todo el golpeteo era algún fantasma habitando en el piso del lado, pero sí vivía alguien.

Noya soltó una risita, casi dejando caer el paquete. Estaba ligeramente decepcionado por lo que encontró al otro lado de su pared, pero la curiosidad iba rápidamente tomando el lugar del desconcierto.

—Lamento las molestias. Me llamo Nishinoya Yuu —extendió el regalo adornado con un gran moño de color rosa, un poco avergonzado por el escenario extraño—. Te compré esto por soportar mis golpes durante todo este mes, supuse que te gustaba la repostería, porque vi algunos postres enfriándose en el balcón, y quise traerte esto…

El castaño lo miraba casi, con lágrimas en los ojos. Se había sonrojado, y su mirada brillaba de agradecimiento y alivio.

—G-gracias… —fue todo lo que pudo susurrar.

Invitó a Noya a pasar, pero este se negó, argumentando que había tenido que salir a comprar durante la mañana. El semblante tranquilo del castaño se entristeció, y Nishinoya sintió su corazón estrujarse dentro de sus costillas.

—Tengo una idea.

Su vecino entró en el piso, ausentándose durante algunos minutos. Volvió con un enorme trozo de tarta de limón, depositado en un platito decorado pulcramente con frutillas y flores de naranjo. Un tenedor para postres adornado con piedrecillas descansaba a un costado del postre.

—Podemos compartir desde el balcón —sonrió dulce el moreno.

Ay, ni siquiera lo conocía, pero ya le aceleraba el corazón. El tipo lucía rudo y grosero, pero era la ternura encarnada.

Noya volvió al departamento, y arrastró una silla hasta el balcón. El moreno no tardó en aparecer tras el follaje verde, con un tazón humeante entre las manos. Llevaba un suéter amarillo, de cuello alto, y a Noya se le hizo raro, ya que comenzaba a hacer calor. ¿Podía alguien con esa contextura sentir frío en un clima así?

—No me dijiste tu nombre —exigió Noya, elevando un poco la voz.

—Cierto, Azumane. Azumane Asahi.

—Azumane… nuestros nombres son todo lo contrario.

Asahi lo miró pensativo. Dio un respingo y se percató de que así era. —¿Atardecer?

—Y el tuyo, amanecer —Noya sonrió y tomó un bocado de la tarta—. ¡Wow, esto está delicioso, Azumane-san!

—Puedes llamarme Asahi.

—Asahi-san, esto está delicioso.

—Está bien si sólo me llamas Asahi, sin honorífico. A ti suelen decirte…

—Noya, puedes llamarme Noya.

—Noya, ¿practicas algún deporte?

Nishinoya se limpió la comisura de la boca con el pulgar. Lamió con parsimonia el tenedor, dejándolo libre de merengue. Se le había hecho poca la tarta. —Soy jugador profesional de volleyball —la punzada de orgullo seguía entibiándole el pecho incluso luego de tanto tiempo—. Por eso debía practicar, y azotar la pelota contra la pared. Eso sí, juego en Italia.

Asahi lo miraba emocionadísimo. —Volleyball, yo lo practicaba durante la secundaria. E Italia, que delicia debe ser vivir ahí —el moreno evocaba el tiramisú y los viñedos en La Toscana. Un paraíso terrenal.

—¡¿En serio practicabas?! ¿en qué posición?

—Atacante lateral.

—¡Podías ser una estrella!

Asahi se rascó la nuca, avergonzado. —En su época lo fui, pero ya estoy bastante oxidado. Pero tú eres profesional. Supongo que eres, ¿bloqueador central quizás?

—No, soy líbero —sonrió Noya, todo dientes y mejillas sonrosadas. Por primera vez alguien no lo subestimaba con la estatura.

—El guardián del equipo. Que genial hallar a alguien con gustos en común durante este encierro.

Charlaron hasta que el horizonte se derritió en naranja claro, y concretaron una cita para la otra semana. Asahi ayudaría a Noya a practicar algunas recepciones, y prometió enseñarle a preparar helado casero. Agradeció con unas veinte reverencias, el regalo tan bonito que había recibido. Era aficionado a la cocina desde hace ya tiempo, pero los utensilios nunca estaban de más. Intercambiaron números de teléfono y se mensajeaban durante el tiempo que no pasaran conversando en el balcón. Noya se descubrió pensando en él por las noches, en ese interludio entre sueño y vigilia; donde todo parece alcanzable y hermoso.

Transcurrían los días, y el virus parecía no dar tregua a los médicos. La relación de ambos cada vez era más estrecha, y Noya se preguntaba si era posible enamorarse en tan sólo dos meses. Los bíceps y el cabello largo de Asahi le indicaban que sí, perfectamente.

Durante un improvisado entrenamiento en el piso de Asahi; Noya, por salvar a una gardenia de un aplasto inminente, se lesionó el tobillo. Ya se había esguinzado una vez, en el pasado, y esas heridas tendían a hacerse crónicas. La peor parte fue que la pelota Molten había saltado por el balcón, y para él, era infinitamente más doloroso perder un balón, que un pie.

—Traigo hielo, llamo a un doctor, voy a buscar la pelota… —Asahi repetía esas tres acciones incansablemente mientras corría a la cocina por un pote con helado de matcha que habían preparado algunas semanas atrás.

Noya lo observó con dulzura, sonriendo a pesar del dolor punzante. El moreno era extremadamente preocupado con él.

—Llamaré a un amigo médico. Ir al hospital es un suicidio —sentenció el castaño.

Noya asintió y luego se recostó en la alfombra. La cuarentena era lo peor.

Una vez que Shirabu se fue, Noya quedó acostado con el tobillo escayolado y un pijama que le quedaba demasiado grande. El aroma de Asahi impregnaba toda la cama, y él se sentía en el paraíso.

—Por ahora creo que será mejor que te quedes acá. Una vez tu pie esté un poco más firme, si quieres, puedes volver a tu apartamento.

—¿No te molesta? —interrogó Noya preocupado. Odiaba ser una carga para el resto.

—Conocerte ha sido maravilloso. No me molestaría pasar toda la cuarentena contigo.

Asahi era tan sincero y lindo que _dolía_. Pero sí. Coincidían. Podían pasar la vida entera juntos si de él dependía.

A la hora de dormir, Nishinoya no permitió que Asahi se fuese a recostar al sofá. La cama era grande, y argumentó que su pequeñez no les impedía caber a ambos en el colchón. El pie malo le hormigueaba y Noya quería que Asahi lo tocara _ahí_ , donde la piel estaba amoratada y sensible. No pudo ver al moreno dormir, porque en cuanto apagó la luz, los calmantes hicieron su efecto y no despertó hasta el otro día; donde Asahi lo recibía con tarta de huevo y zumo de naranja.

Sagradamente iba a su departamento a regar la planta de jazmín. Había reverdecido y crecido, no gracias al riego delicado del moreno, pensaba Noya, sino, gracias a la luz que éste irradiaba. Mantenía todo impecable en ambos pisos, y cocinaba con esmero y dedicación para el líbero. Sentía que había subido un poco de peso, debido a la inactividad y a lo deliciosa que era la comida japonesa del castaño. Los abdominales se estaban desdibujando sobre su estómago, y decidió que ya era tiempo de volver a su piso.

Un frío glacial lo recibió, y sin la presencia de Asahi, todo se sentía más lúgubre. Le envió un mensaje por Line, y el moreno no tardó en acudir a su rescate.

—Noya, ¿estás bien? —Asahi irrumpió encendiendo luces. El líbero descansaba cómodamente sobre el piso, a oscuras.

—No, no estoy bien.

La sombra de la preocupación se instaló en el estómago del mayor, y se sentó junto a Noya, inquieto.

—¿Qué pasa? —acomodó el cabello del menor con delicadeza, y lo obligó a abandonar el suelo frío.

Nishinoya inspiró y soltó el aire con fuerza. Sus mejillas se tiñeron en carmín aguado, y miró a Asahi con ojos ambarados cargados de decisión. —Me enamoré de ti, Asahi. Y siento que nunca más voy a poder estar lejos de ti, porque tú eres como el sol, pero me haces engordar…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase. Ni siquiera consideró una negativa, por la pura urgencia de dejar salir aquello que sentía. La lengua cálida de Asahi invadió su boca y Noya entendió por qué los pastelillos se le daban tan bien. Él se sentía derretir entre sus brazos fuertes; el cabello ondulado y suave cosquilleándole en las mejillas. Acarició el rostro contrario, rugoso por la barba creciente. Se dejó hacer entre sus manos que tocaban donde correspondía.

No. La cuarentena no era mala. Simplemente le había regalado a alguien maravilloso, en una manera un poco extraña.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooooooooooooola, me he recuperado de esta flojera escritorial(? y he aprovechado para hacer esto y usar bien el tiempo ajajaja. De hecho, tengo vario avanzado ya, y falta muchísimo aún para la week. Espero que les guste <3
> 
> Los datos sobre la cuarentena en Japón debo admitir que me son ajenos, y lo acomodé a mi modo para que la historia pudiese tener desarrollo. También, sé que Noya anduvo por la bella Italia, pero Kags es el que pertenece a equipo italiano ajajaja, pero se vale fantasear.
> 
> Mucho consuelo, y sigamos amando mucho Haikyuu!! :'c <3


End file.
